A multitude of various sliding-tilting vehicle roof mechanisms for shifting a single cover or several covers of a sliding-tilting roof are known in the prior art. Currently-known mechanisms share a common feature in that they lift the cover toward the outside of the vehicle and then move the cover toward the rear of the vehicle to partially or completely open a vehicle roof opening. These mechanisms, however, occupy a large amount of vehicle space because they contain multiple components for moving the roof, causing the tolerances of the multiple components to accumulate.
There is a desire for a sliding-tilting roof mechanism that has a mechanically simple construction and occupies limited vehicle space.